What time is it?
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. Anniversaries are one of the most important things when being a couple. So naturally, Viktor and Cedric have circled the date in red (at least three times) in order to not forget. Let's just say that didn't work out to well. At least they tried their best (and that Harry is always nice).


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

**Warnings: **SLASH, Threesome, forgetfulness, … the usual when it's me.

**AN:** I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a _**oneshot**_ every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfil as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated (or M-rated if the judge allows it) , minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, we have to write about OTPS. Since some of my team members are out, looks like I'll be writing for them, the prompt is to write about my **OTP forgetting something important (like a birthday, anniversary, or other). **I'll be keeping my OTP from my other story. Which means it will be Viktor/Cedric/Harry.

Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** QLC. Anniversaries are one of the most important things when being a couple. So naturally, Viktor and Cedric have circled the date in red (at least three times) in order to not forget. Let's just say that didn't work out to well. At least they tried their best (and that Harry is always nice).

**Word-Count: 1,488 words (including the title). **

_**What time is it?**_

"_The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present.__" _**Alice Morse Earle**in _**"**__**Sun Dials and Roses of Yesterday: Garden Delights**__**…"**_

Harry, as his boyfriends soon figured out, was big on traditional romantic gestures. Flowers, chocolates and presents from time to time were one of the best ways in bringing his mood in one of those happy little smiles that just lit up the room.

However, there was one thing that Harry would always long for even if he never asked for it explicitly : remembering the most important dates. Such dates could be birthdays — where Viktor and Cedric made sure to shower the youngest of the trio in presents and favours in order to make the most magical day of the year —, the traditional holidays (Valentine being the first followed closely by Christmas and New Year's Eve) and the anniversaries.

One anniversary always made Harry giddy, even more than during his birthday, which was the date they all saw each other for the first time. An easy date to remember as it was when Viktor arrived in Hogwarts and officially introduced himself to the duo.

In order to not forget, Viktor and Cedric made sure to circle the date in a bright red color so that they wouldn't forget. And they would place lot's of memos to remember in advance.

That didn't mean that it completely worked for the hard-working boys. Cedric and Viktor, of course, forgot the date, with Harry not wanting to make them feel guilty so he didn't say anything. Here how the situation happened.

—"_How did it get so late so soon? It's night before it's afternoon. December is here before it's June. My goodness how the time has flewn. How did it get so late so soon?__"_ **Dr. Seuss**—

Harry arrived back home one evening with the lights off. Surprised, since Harry was sure that his lovers were at home, he entered his home, asking the darkness if "Anyone home?".

A shimmering light wandered towards him. The light wasn't actually a light but rather a small fairy that giggled mischievously at the surprised face.

"Hello little one," Harry murmured softly, offering his finger for the fairy to rest. She sat daintily, wiggling her tiny, ivy-clad legs in the air. "What are you doing here? I don't recall having any of the signs that asked you and your friends for help."

The fairy giggled, before taking off, hovering in the air not far from Harry. She gestured to the Man-Who-Lived to follow her. Harry complied with a wiry smile, wondering what was happening.

The fairy guided him towards the living room, where a blazing fire crackled merrily, releasing the sweet aroma of pine and lavender (freshly dried ingredients that were burning among the wood). Harry also noted that their were chestnuts cooking on top of the flames on a grid, his secret pleasure as he loved taking apart the hard shell before eating the sweet flesh inside.

The fire wasn't the only source of light in the room, as scented candles — cinnamon-orange and christmas spices —were strategically placed, creating a smell that Harry loved the most. Why were his lovers creating such an event? Unless they were trying to grovel for some sort of penance that Harry wasn't even aware yet.

Suddenly, his eyes were covered by a pair of warm, strong hands. Each hand had a different size, meaning that his Cedric and his Viktor must have practiced this movement for it to be so smooth.

"Guess who?" Came the suave voice with a slight accent that always made Harry's heart beat furiously in love.

"Hmm, I wonder who can it be?" Harry had decided to be coy, wanting to milk the situation as much as possible since he still didn't know why his lovers had gone so far at the moment. "But these mysterious men must quickly leave, since my boyfriends are quite the jealous type."

Harry was spun around before being sandwiched between the older men. "Jealous now? I wasn't even aware that I had such a flaw." Cedric growled sweetly in Harry's ear, making the youngest of the three shiver in delight. His lovers were certainly in an interesting mood.

"Hmm, yes, very jealous." Harry stole a kiss from Cedric before taking his due from Viktor's lips. He was then guided to the front of the fireplace, where different dishes laid on a low table. Some of the dishes that caught Harry's green eyes were the cherries, the strawberries, the cut apples, the pieces of oranges and bananas surrounding a bubbling chocolate fondue. Whipped cream, ice cream and sprinkles were not far, while a bottle of Champagne cooled down in a bucket of ice.

Still surprised, while that warm feeling of euphoric happiness bursting in his chest, Harry decided that he was being treated to a surprise night that Cedric and Viktor loved to do when they wanted to make Harry happy. It was true that they had been busy for the past month, with Viktor's and Cedric's Quidditch careers having picked up for a very important up-coming match, while Harry had been busy with his job as one of St. Mango's Key Healers. (He had had enough of warring and fighting, wanting to do some good rather hurting).

Happy at the thought, Harry settled down where he was been fed some chocolate covered food, prepared by either Cedric or Viktor, while exchanging lazy kisses from time to time. Harry's greatest pleasure being the ice-cream confection that Viktor and Cedric made in tandem, creating a show that was most enjoyable for Harry. The best part being the piping hot chestnuts that were on top of the confection, not liquifying the ice-cream since it was the special type that never melted under any type of heat (quite high quality indeed, Harry noted. They were going all out for him).

Harry savoured the dessert, moaning at each spoonful he was being fed. Unknowingly to him, Cedric and Viktor were trying their best in holding back as the moans were the most erotic they have ever heard, a part in bed.

Once everything had been cleaned up, Harry was brought to the bedroom, where the same scented candles were lit as well, while the bed was covered in the soft texture of rose petals. But Cedric and Viktor didn't stop there, as they continued onwards to the scented bath that was still steaming just for Harry.

For the next thirty minutes, Harry cleaned and relaxed in the bath, loving the smell from the scented oil that came from the water. Once more, it was cinnamon-orange, one of his favorite smells but that he rarely relished since he didn't want to get bored with it.

Wrapping himself in a silky, burgundy color robe, Harry joined his lovers on the bed where they proceeded to only cuddle.

"Thank you for such a magical night." Harry spoke softly amidst the strong arms of Cedric and Viktor. "What's the occasion?"

He lifted his head from the pillow when he felt both bodies tense up.

Cedric was the first to break the silence. "Harry," he began hesitantly, "don't you remember? It's our anniversary today." Viktor nodded eagerly as well.

Harry tried, he really did try to hold back, but in the end, his sweet little laugh that his lovers usually loved came out tinkling. Once the dam broke, he couldn't stop himself, doubling as he saw the surprised face of Cedric and Viktor.

Finally, when he did stop, Harry wiped a tear before answering the un-asked question. "Cedric, Viktor, our anniversary was last month. Why do you think I cooked us such a fine meal on that day?"

The color drained from both of the Quidditch player's face. Harry laughed softly before swooping to steal a kiss from both of their pale lips. "I somewhat guessed that you guys have forgetting the date, so I didn't say anything. I'm glad that you only mistook the date and pampered me so thoroughly tonight. I love you both so much."

This didn't quite reassure Cedric and Viktor since they never wanted to forget the date in the first place! Still, at least they did something right, so they would treat this as a lesson and try to not forget the date ever again.

Let's just say that didn't quite turn up the way they wanted, ten years later where a similar situation happened. At least Harry took it with good cheer, just like he always did.

—"_I don't understand people who say they need more "Me Time." What other time is there? Do these people spend part of their day in someone else's body?__"_

**Jarod Kintz** in _**This Book is Not for Sale**_ —

**REMINDER: This is only a oneshot and I won****'****t be continuing in this line of thinking. If you guy****'****s want to do a spin-off, then just tell me what you are doing so that I can read it. **

**Cheers. **


End file.
